A disclosed example valve stem includes a deformable housing for securement within a wheel rim. More particularly, the disclosed example valve stem includes features for securing a valve stem supporting a tire pressure monitoring sensor within a wheel rim.
Tire pressure monitoring sensors can be secured within a wheel rim to a valve stem. A conventional valve stem is received within an opening of the wheel rim and secured therein by an elastically deformable rubber housing. Disadvantageously, the weight added by a tire pressure monitoring device attached to the valve stem can cause undesired deformation during rotation of the wheel rim. Centrifugal forces acting on the tire pressure monitoring device can be transmitted back to the rubber housing and cause deformation that in turn disrupts the desired air tight seal with the wheel rim.
Accordingly, it is desirable to design and develop a method and device for securing a tire pressure monitoring device to a valve stem that does not result in loss of the desired seal.